Rainy Days
by Flamebird1001
Summary: Conner tells the team that he's never seen rain before. One-shot.


So this is pretty much what happens when I'm dying of heat and thinking longingly about rain- I write a fanfic about it. The idea just sort of popped up on me and I hurried to write it out. The rating is a really, super low T, just because I'm paranoid about rating.

So I hope you like it!

* * *

It was hot, unbearably hot, and the team were sitting in a fully air conditioned Mt. Justice. Usually, when the team had a day off, they would traipse around Happy Harbour or go for a ride in the Bio-ship; but the humidity was so high they decided staying inside was a better option. The T.V was on so that Wally and Robin could play some violent video game, which was coupled by a lot of yelling and swearing from the boys. Artemis was talking softly with Kaldur, and Conner guessed from the sad smile on Kaldur's face that they must be talking about Tula. Conner was sitting on the couch with his arm around M'gnn, who had decided it was much too hot to be cooking.

Conner sighed contentedly. He enjoyed this; just hanging out with the team. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but sometimes, he felt that just sitting with the team was better than fighting off hordes of villains. He loved the punching stuff, but the quiet (well, with Wally and Robins' yelling, more like moderately quiet) time he spent with the team was sometimes just as satisfying.

Conner heard M'gnn chuckle, and he knew that she had just read his thoughts. He didn't mind though, he had been with M'gnn since almost as soon as he was 'born.' While the others usually berated M'gnn for the serious privacy invasion, Conner just smiled. Having M'gnn in his head now seemed as normal as breathing.

He threaded his hand into M'gnn's auburn hair, gently combing it through. He could hear something now, almost like the sound of water droplets hitting a hard surface. Conner sat up, puzzled. It sounded like the shower was on, but seeing as everyone was here, there was no way that could be happening.

Gently pushing M'gnn off, Conner sat up straighter. The water was gaining speed now, and it sounded like someone had put the shower on full blast.

"What is the matter, my friend?" Kaldur asks, looking at Conner with concern.

"I hear something," Conner replies.

Artemis was now looking at him too, grey eyes narrowed but curious, "Define something."

"It sounds like someone taking a shower," Conner says.

"A shower?" M'gnn echoes, "No one can be taking a shower, we're all here."

"No, no-one's taking a shower. It just sounds like it," Conner explains.

With a click the T.V turned off.

"Hey! I was winning that!" Wally complains.

Robin ignored his friend, instead looking at Conner through his shades, "Where is the noise coming from?" he asks seriously.

"Outside."

Without another word, Artemis moves quickly towards the outside door of the cave. She goes out or a second; and the team is silent, waiting for her verdict.

What they don't expect is a laugh, a loud, clear laugh that only Artemis could make. She walks back inside, water pouring off her skin, plastering her blonde hair to her head and dripping off her onto the floor. She's wearing a white top and black cotton shorts, and the water has soaked her shirt and made it see through.

The team look away from her body, except of course, Wally, who ogles his girlfriend openly. Artemis crosses her arms over her chest, glares daggers and Wally, and then addresses the team.

"You guys can relax. It's just rain," Artemis tells them.

"Rain?" Conner says, confused.

"Yeah SB. You know, water coming down from the sky," Robin says, then paused uncertainly, "You do know what rain is, don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know about the whole precipitation thing," Conner says defensively, "I know the theory behind rain; I've just never heard or seen it before."

Conner thought not knowing about rain was pretty normal, but the shocked looks from his teammates make him think twice.

"You've never seen rain before?" Wally asks hoarsely, like Conner has just committed a deadly sin.

Conner shrugs, and Wally jumps up, holding a hand to his heart like he's in pain.

"Nay, this is impossible! It's sacrilege! To live, to walk, without ever truly experiencing the wondrous joy off rain? Oh, how it kills me, like a dagger to my heart!" Wally wails dramatically, falling to his knees.

Robin snorted and Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Can it, Kid Drama," she tells him.

M'gnn is at Conner's side, "You've truly never seen rain before?" she asks him gently.

Conner shook his head. M'gnn took his hand and helped him up.

"Then we had better show you what true Earth rain is like. Agreed?" She asks the team.

They all nod, and Wally jumps back and seizes Artemis and Conner's arms. He drags them (well, more like he tugs on Conner until Conner finally takes pity on him and moves) outside, with Robin and Kaldur hot on their heels. They step outside on the balcony that overlooks the beach.

As soon as Conner steps outside, he's buffeted by a huge burst of water that has him drenched in seconds. The water is cold, which feels so good on this hot, humid day. The roaring of the water is immense, almost like being in a huge, powerful shower.

"It's a downpour!" Robin yells happily over the roaring of the rain.

Artemis sighs, and then quickly starts taking off her shoes. The team watch in wonder as she races down to the beach. She stops, throwing her arms out and starts spinning in circles. Her face is tilted towards the sky, an exhilarated laugh falling from her lips. Robin quickly follows her down, matching her movements by spinning next to her. Artemis catches hold of Robin's arms and the two start spinning together. The Wally is there, picking up Artemis at the waist and spinning her around. Kaldur, Conner and M'gnn watch as the three start dancing like mad things.

Conner looks at Kaldur, whose face is tilted upwards towards the rain. There's a sad smile on his face, as if the rain is bringing back happy, but distant memories.

M'gnn grasps Conner's hand, entwining her fingers with his. Water is streaming down her face, clinging to her eyelashes. She leans up to give him one quick kiss on the lips.

"Rain's pretty amazing, isn't it?" she says breathlessly.

Conner nods in agreement and lets M'gnn tug him towards the beach, with Kaldur following behind. Robin and Wally grab Kaldur and force him to dance with them, while M'gnn dances with Artemis. Conner just watches silently, a shadow of a smile flickering across his face as he watches his teammates; his friends; dance happily in the rain.

Then M'gnn looks at him, a truly radiant smile covering her soaked face. She extends one long, green arm towards him, inviting him to join.

Conner glances up quickly, letting the rain pour across his face. He looks at his teammates, dancing without a care in the world; he looks at M'gnn, smiling brightly, water running down her face, and one arm extended out towards him.

Without any hesitation, Conner takes her hand.


End file.
